


Knowing Me, Knowing You

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: ABBA Songs, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Music Store AU, Prompt Fill, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was asked to do a Louis/ Jaymi fic, so this is what I came up with. </p>
<p>A music store AU involving Abba songs. And Rylan Clark makes a sneaky appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing Me, Knowing You

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I'm really weird. Also you probably need to have a decent knowledge of Abba songs if you are to understand this. 
> 
> And I take 1D and Union J prompts at my tumblr, embrofic, though after this I understand if you avoid me like crazy haha 
> 
> xoxoxoxoxo

“We are _not_ listening to that.” Jaymi announced, jaw jutting out and forehead creased as he stared Louis down.

“It’s my turn to pick the music.” Louis said with a grin. He liked pissing Jaymi off, it was his thing. 

“Fuck off mate. I can only listen to so much bloody emo bollocks.” And Jaymi ripped the CD out of Louis’ hand before the younger smaller boy could do anything about it. 

“Fine, it’s either this or Abba’s greatest hits.”

“Abba? Where the fuck did you pull that out from?” 

“Mum was listening to it last night, put it in my head. So either it’s my _emo crap_ or it’s Abba. What will it be?” Louis probably shouldn’t have grinned so wide after that, because Jaymi liked to piss him off just as much. It was _their_ thing, really.

Jaymi raised an eyebrow and shrugged noncommittally. “Put Abba on then.” Then a smile broke out over his face like he couldn’t contain it anymore as he added “Might put me in the mood for a night out with Rylan” before skipping off to help out the customer that had been waving at them for the last ten minutes. 

Jaymi had to be bluffing. One thing he knew about Jaymi is that he hated anything before the nineties. It was the first thing Jaymi had told him actually, on his very first day of work. He’d said, “Play anything before 1995 and I will murder you with my eyes. I have that power.” And Louis didn’t doubt him. He was a little in awe of him, really. Jaymi had perfected the ‘what is wrong with you?’ look, and his eyebrow raises were art. Louis had never known someone could say so much with just an eyebrow. 

But after a month or so of working every shift he ever had at HMV with Jaymi, awe was growing into a bit of a crush. He began to watch Jaymi when they weren’t even talking to each other. The way every thought Jaymi had seemed to flit over his face was intriguing, how awful he was to rude customers was hilarious, when Jaymi sang to himself it was breathtaking, so what chance did Louis have, really? Especially when their fighting felt flirtatious and the way Jaymi eyed him felt nothing short of admiration. 

“Oi, Louis! Can you help this lady find the new Beatles CD?”

“It’s not new, it’s a remastered old one.” Louis grunted and Jaymi’s eyebrow said _I couldn’t give a flying fuck_. 

 

Louis didn’t quite know what to say when he heard a voice that was most definitely Jaymi’s singing Waterloo, so he ended up just standing and staring in the doorway to the storeroom and watched. He wasn’t really surprised then when Jaymi turned and squealed in fright, dropping a box half filled with CDs. 

“Stop fucking laughing, you creep.” Jaymi said in his nasty voice, but he couldn’t really hide his smile. “That’s the creepiest fucking thing you’ve ever done. I should have known you were a voyeur, you look the type.”

“Hey!” Louis protested. “What do typical voyeur’s look like?”

“I dunno. Big eyes for better watching, or something. Get over here and help, alright.”

Louis was meant to be getting a CD for a customer, but he _did_ kind of create this mess. “I don’t have big eyes though.” He said as he approached Jaymi, who was stacking the CDs back in the box. He kneeled down and watched his arms work. Jaymi had nice arms. 

“You’re only proving my point you know, with the staring?” Jaymi was grinning again, and Louis inwardly kicked himself because he was blushing and that just made Jaymi worse. 

“I’ve got to go help a customer so you’ll have to do it yourself.” Louis wanted to make a break for it before Jaymi started something. 

“Alright, Tomlinson. Tommo. Tom. Peeping Tom.”

“Oh shut up!”

 

Louis was in the middle of re-alphabetising the ‘Hard Rock’ section when he felt Jaymi’s presence beside him. He usually felt Jaymi before he saw him. 

“Just wondering, how many greatest hits does Abba have? I only recognise about three of these from karaoke nights and old lady birthday parties.” 

Louis grinned. “What have you been doing at old lady parties?”

“Oh, fuck off. When I was younger and had to go with my Mum and shit. Seriously though, how long is this going to go on for?”

“Probably the rest of our shift. Unless you want me to play some emo crap.”

“Nah, I’ll much rather listen to Mamma Mia for the seventeenth time, thanks.” And Jaymi headed to the counter to serve someone. Louis was still staring when Jaymi looked back to him, and the older boy laughed and started shrieking the lyrics to Mamma Mia at the top of his lungs.

 

Louis probably should have thought this joke through, because it wasn’t like he was a fan of Abba either, and having the same twenty songs replaying over and over was ridiculously annoying. 

“Take a chance! Take a chance, chance!” Jaymi whispered in Louis’ ear, sending shivers right up and down his spine.

“Ugh, don’t do that.” Louis muttered, still facing the CD shelf because his cheeks were blushing pink again and he didn’t want Jaymi to see. 

“I think I’m starting to enjoy this, actually. I’m even looking forward to my night out with Rylan tonight.” 

“You weren’t joking about going out with Rylan?” Louis asked, and really hoped he didn’t sound jealous. Because he kind of was. He’d never met Rylan, but Jaymi spoke about him all the time.

“Yeah, he’s been nagging me to go for ages.” Jaymi rolled his eyes and starting shifting through the CDs that Louis was yet to clean. “His mates are a bit too much for me, so I try to avoid it. Hey, why don’t you come?” 

Louis blinked. They had never hung out after work before. “Really?”

“Yeah, why not? Unless you’re not into gay clubs, because we’ll definitely be going to the dirtiest, wildest one.” Jaymi grinned and Louis chewed at his lip. 

“Alright, yeah. I can do that.” 

Jaymi’s smile widened impossibly. “Wicked.”

 

Rylan was incredibly tall and thin and had the highest hair Louis had ever seen. And was wearing a rather large amount of makeup and glitter. Louis first saw him under the flickering lights of a club, dancing in a way that looked choreographed. It most definitely was, because a few shirtless guys in matching white shorts joined in.

Louis’ face must have shown exactly what he was thinking because Jaymi burst into laughter. “This is his club mate, he gets to do whatever he wants.” Louis could only nod, because Jaymi had to whisper in his ear and he could still feel the hot breath on his neck. “You’ll need a drink before you meet him, I reckon.”

The bartender nodded to Jaymi as soon as they approached him, passing them two shots and a couple of something-and-cokes. Jaymi grinned at the woman and pushed Louis one of each. Louis took the shot and looked back to Rylan, who was now dirty dancing with at least three guys. 

“How do you know him? He doesn’t really look like your type of person.” Louis yelled over the booming music. 

“What’s my type of person exactly?” Jaymi asked with both eyebrows quirked up.

“Um, cooler? Like maybe punky or hipster or something.” Jaymi’s eyebrows didn’t budge, so Louis added “Because of your piercings and tattoos and job and stuff.”

“I think that’s more your type of person mate. My type of person is someone with something a little different about them. They’ve got to have something that sets them apart. Rylan is the most different person I’ve ever met.” Jaymi replied, and Louis could totally see that. Right now, Rylan _was_ throwing really short guys around the room. It made Louis a little nervous when Rylan spotted him and grinned. 

Louis couldn’t help but take a few steps back when Rylan approached them, but he wasn’t fast enough to avoid the giant’s long arms wrapping around him in a tight hug. “You must be the HMV hottie! My, what an ass!” Rylan said, grabbing one of Louis’ ass cheeks in a hand and squeezing. He laughed when Louis squeaked. Jaymi’s laughter boomed from beside them, and Rylan wrapped him in a hug too as he asked “You dance, Louis?”

Louis shrugged and let himself be lead to the dance floor by the most flamboyant person he had ever met. He took the drink that Jaymi shoved into his hand and just stood in the middle of the dance floor amongst all the grinding, sweaty bodies. He couldn’t dance for shit. But Jaymi could. Jaymi really, really could. He was moving his hips and arms perfectly and shaking his ass and grinning at Rylan and Louis just watched. He gulped in a breath when Jaymi leaned towards him. “Dance, Peeping Tom.” Louis shook his head minutely and took another sip of his drink. Then Jaymi grinned and whispered something to Rylan, who started jumping up and down and skipped off. 

“What did you just tell him?” Louis begged, but Jaymi didn’t have to tell him because the song stopped and another one started and Louis burned red. “Dancing Queen, seriously?”

Jaymi laughed and came so close that Louis stopped breathing for a moment. He wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and said ‘Is this okay?’ with an eyebrow and Louis threw his arms over Jaymi’s shoulders. Jaymi grinned and Louis returned it before their hips started swaying together. 

Louis could later blame it on the grinding bodies around them if he needed to, but he pulled himself closer to Jaymi so their chests were touching and Louis could feel the cool metal of Jaymi’s belt against his stomach. Louis looked down because the way Jaymi was staring at him was beginning to be too much. He looked hungry and wicked and like he wanted to do bad things to Louis, things that the younger boy himself really, _really_ wanted. So Louis looked back up from under his lashes and said “Please.” And Jaymi’s lips were crashing against his. 

A tongue was searching his mouth and a hand had snuck its way to play with the hair on the nape of Louis’ neck, and another hand was pushing at his ass so fervently that Louis thought he was going to be picked up. He was on his tiptoes, hanging off Jaymi’s neck and moaning into Jaymi’s mouth and the hand on his ass slipped under his waistband to palm the flesh. Just as quickly as it started, it stopped. Jaymi was pulling back, only a little but it was still too much. 

“We need to get out of here.” Jaymi breathed against his lips and Louis shook his head because he was enjoying their public club kissing, and being enveloped in the heat of so many bodies, and being ground against to ridiculous music. Jaymi grinned and leaned down so his lips were brushing against Louis’ ear. “Rylan’s going to start an Abba dance medley any second. I’d rather not fuck you senseless in the vicinity of a flared jeaned and blonde wigged Rylan.” And Louis couldn’t nod quick enough.

 

Jaymi was tugging Louis down the main street of town, and he wondered where they were going but didn’t really care. As long as Jaymi was inside him in the next twenty minutes, they could be rushing to an empty alleyway and he wouldn't mind. Still, he was rather thankful when they stopped and Jaymi started rummaging through his pocket for keys.

“What are we doing here?” Louis asked, looking up at the large, neon HMV sign. “Did you forget something?”

“No. I’ve just had this fantasy of fucking you in the storeroom since your first day and I figured, why not make it happen? Might be the only chance I get.” Jaymi attached his lips to Louis’ neck and the boy suddenly let out a moan. Fuck, but Jaymi’s tongue was like magic. 

“I, shit.” Louis grunted intelligently, because Jaymi’s lips were moving down to mouth at his collarbones through his shirt. “My first day?” 

Jaymi pulled back regretfully. “Yeah, you were so nervous at the start and I didn’t give you a second thought until you grinned. It was just pure evil, and then you started mouthing off to me and I just thought fuck I want that mouth on me. Then you were everywhere, and always watching, but I couldn’t tell if you wanted me back or not. Except today, you were staring so much and blushing like crazy and I figured it was worth a try, yeah?”

“Definitely.” Louis nodded hard and fast. “I wish I was more obvious about my staring before if it meant this.” Louis pressed his lips against Jaymi’s quickly and pulled back again to see Jaymi grinning.

“How long have you been watching me for?”

“Since my first day. You scared the shit out of me, but I was intrigued.”

“Yeah? I don’t know how I feel about this Louis. I dunno if I could date a pervert.” Jaymi joked.

Louis grinned. “As Abba would say, take a chance on me.” 

“As Abba would also say, give me a man after midnight.”

“Well I say thank you for the music.” Louis said with a grin.

Jaymi grinned back and muttered “Waterloo.” Before pushing Louis inside their music store to fuck him senseless.


End file.
